Técnicas de persuasión
by AniBennet
Summary: House quiere librarse de pasar consulta cómo no y emplea todas sus artes oratorias para ello. Mi primer Fanfic de House... a ver qué os parece.


**TÉCNICAS DE PERSUASIÓN**

AniBennet

DISCLAIMER: lo de siempre: estos personajes no me pertenecen. Los tomo prestados de sus auténticos dueños para dar forma a mis sueños (xD).

N/A: Este es mi primer Fanfic de esa GRAN serie que es House. Me daba un miedo atroz escribir sobre ella porque me encanta y admiro muchísimo el trabajo de todo el equipo de la serie. Tanto que soy plenamente consciente de que nunca podré escribir nada que le llegue a la suela de los zapatos, pero si consigo que suene un poco "House" me daré por más que satisfecha. Cualquier sugerencia, ya sabéis: me encantan las reviews!!

SPOILER: no es que tenga muchos spoilers... pero para estar seguros, hasta el capítulo 12 de la 3ª temporada (_Un día, una habitación_), esto es, House ha vuelto al Princeton después del "incidente" con Tritter y Cuddy lo tiene "atado" de pies y manos para que cumpla sus órdenes...o eso cree ella .

* * *

Cuando la cabeza de House asomó por la puerta de su despacho, Wilson supo que no iba a poder acabar de revisar aquellos historiales en paz. 

- Sea lo que sea lo que vienes a pedirme, olvídalo. Es una idea descabellada, inhumana o las dos cosas a la vez.

- Y yo que venía a devolverte el dinero que te debo...- House hizo una mueca y pasó dentro del despacho- tienes razón, era una idea descabellada.

Wilson cerró los historiales y miró a House impaciente.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien?- lo imitó House. Chasqueó la lengua- Una de tus bolitas de billar con patas me ha enviado a saludarte... ¿cómo era?- tamborileó con dos dedos sobre su barbilla- ... ah, sí: "hola".

- House¿has entrado sólo para molestarme o tus bromas de mal gusto van a llevarnos a algún sitio en concreto?

- Necesito que me prestes uno de tus internos.

Wilson arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Para qué quieres un interno¿Qué hay de Foreman, Chase y Cameron?

- Esos están ocupados en casos de verdad.- House caminó hasta las estanterías llenas de libros de Wilson y cogió una especie de cenicero de barro hecho a mano.- ¿Tienes complejo de chatarrero o qué?

- Es un regalo...- contestó Wilson armándose de paciencia.- Y, espera un momento... ¿casos de verdad?

- Sí, ca-sos-de-ver-dad – gesticuló House dejando la baratija en la estantería otra vez.- Ya sabes, gente que puede que no la guiñe entre estas cuatro paredes. Por cierto¿es condición esencial para tener cáncer, tener mal gusto? Porque eso no me lo enseñaron a mí en la facultad...

- Es un regalo de un paciente de ocho años... Y no cambies de tema- lo señaló acusador con el índice.- Y dime, tú quieres un interno para...

- Mocos y cacas líquidas.

Wilson soltó un bufido.

- ¿Quieres que uno de mis internos pase tu consulta?

- Wow, Jimmy, cada día estás más hábil- House se sentó en una butaca frente a la mesa de Wilson.

- Es que tus trucos cada vez son menos sutiles.

House sonrió mientras acariciaba su bastón.

- Ah, sutileza, la gran aliada de la gente hipócrita... ¿qué dices¿Vas a dejar que uno de tus lacayos sepa lo que es ser médico de verdad o no?- Wilson negó lentamente con la cabeza algo cansado- ¡Por amor de Dios, son seres humanos¡Tienen carreras! Deja que se diviertan un rato.

Wilson frunció el ceño y lo miró sorprendido. Se levantó pesadamente de la silla y fue hasta uno de los archivadores donde procedió a clasificar los historiales.

- Pasas demasiado tiempo viendo _Hospital General_...

- ¡Ey! Que yo no me meto con el tiempo que le dedicas a los niños calvos.

Wilson se volvió hacia House con expresión de incredulidad:

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- Claro que lo es... ¿tú nunca has oído hablar de los cursos de reciclaje¡Me mantengo al día de las innovaciones médicas! Además, últimamente me gusta más _Anatomía de Grey_.

Wilson soltó una risita mientras cerraba el archivador.

- ¿_Anatomía de Grey_¿Tú interesado en las relaciones interpersonales entre colegas? Jah, apuesto a que lo que tanto te interesa es la anatomía de la doctora Grey.

- Te equivocas. Todo el mundo sabe que Grey es un poco frígida- hizo un mohín de aversión- a mí me pone más la rubia.

Wilson puso los ojos en blanco.

- Lo que sea...- suspiró. Volvió a sentarse tras su mesa- Pero no, Greg. Búscate a otro, porque a mí no me convences.

Abrió su agenda y cogió una pluma dando por terminada la conversación. Aunque dudaba mucho que House se rindiera tan fácilmente.

- Oh, vamos... ¿que no te convenzo? Pues si quieres te traigo a esa enfermera nueva, la del poder de convicción desarrollado.

Wilson levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a House guiñándole un ojo y gesticulando.

- ¿Qué enfermera?

- Ajáh – House se recostó en su butaca y apoyó los brazos en los laterales- con que ahora sí tengo tu atención¿eh?

Sonrió con sorna y soltó un suspiro fingido.

- Aaah... nunca cambiarás Jimmy.

Wilson negó con la cabeza culpándose a sí mismo por haber caído en su trampa.

- Ya, hablamos con el hombre flexible, el que sí ha conseguido dejar atrás sus vicios...

Lo miró significativamente. A Wilson no le hacía la menor gracia que House continuara exhibiéndose por el hospital con el bote de vicodina, muestra de que su "proceso de rehabilitación" había sido una farsa. Y luego estaba su cinismo e irreverencia para con los pacientes, que no había disminuido ni un ápice. Se arriesgaba a que cualquier otro "Tritter" decidera enchironarlo y, esta vez, no contaría con su ayuda, ni con la de Cuddy.

House lo miró con una sonrisilla en los labios y, leyendo sus pensamientos, sacó el tarro de pastillas, lanzó dos al aire y las cazó con la boca abierta.

- No lo puedes evitar¿verdad? Tienes que ir por ahí pavoneándote con las pastillas...

House apoyó la pierna buena sobre la mesa de su amigo.

- Son para el dolor...- dijo fingiendo inocencia- yo sólo me pavoneo de...- miró fijo la mesa de Wilson, justo a la altura donde debía quedar la cintura del oncólogo al otro lado- ... ya sabes.

Wilson se pasó la mano por la cara exasperado.

- House, no voy a enviar a ningún interno a pasar tu consulta. Tienes un trato con Cuddy y más te vale cumplirlo.

House puso los ojos en blanco.

- En serio House, será mejor que no le falles. Te ha salvado de ir a la cárcel.

- Seguro que allí me divertiría más...- rumió entre dientes.

- Pero no estarías aquí sentado, haciendo "nada". De hecho, lo más probable es que no pudieras ni estar sentado...

House lo miró sonriendo de lado.

- Touché.

Bajó el pie de la mesa:

- En ese caso... – se levantó de la butaca apoyándose en el bastón- no me dejas alternativa: tendré que informar a tu mujer de tu aventurilla con la paciente moribunda.

- ¡House! Me divorcié hace más de un año y la- parpadeó un par de segundos intentando contener el enfado- paciente moribunda, como tu la llamas, murió hace meses.

- Chico, no te duran nada...- chasqueó la lengua- entonces le diré a la enfermera del poder de convicción que eres gay y que no pierda el tiempo contigo.

- No serás capaz- Wilson intentó parecer tranquilo pero su voz se quebró el tiempo justo para que House supiera que lo había asustado. Y así era. Wilson llevaba unos días tonteando con la enfermera y, aunque creía que había sido discreto, estaba más que claro que House lo había calado y estaba dispuesto a aguarle la fiesta.

- Mmmh... "Señorita Tetas Turgentes, tu ligue Jimmy, el hombrecillo que llena de alegría a cientos de familias con sus diagnósticos es más de pescado que de carne. Y está claro que tú eres la carne"... sí, creo que sí soy capaz de decirlo.

- No me refería a...

House ya había girado sobre sí mismo y caminaba hacia la puerta con energía.

- Tengo prisa- lo interrumpió- la señorita Tetas Turgentes no merece estar en la inopia ni un segundo más.

- ¡No te creerá, House! De hecho, nadie suele creer tus inventos.

House se detuvo un instante con la puerta entreabierta. Miró al oncólogo con una sonrisa malévola.

- Entonces¿por qué crees que media planta cree que Cuddy y tú intentáis tener un retoño... juntos?

* * *

- Pasas demasiado tiempo viendo _Hospital General_. 

House elevó los ojos al techo.

- ¡Es _Anatomía de Grey_! Me siento solito desde que no veo a mi pareja favorita...

Miró descaradamente los pechos de Cuddy, recatadamente protegidos por un jersey azul oscuro, ahora que era invierno. Cuddy no había levantado la vista de los presupuestos que estaba leyendo durante toda la verborrea de House, pero como si sintiera su mirada sobre ella, se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Está bien... sólo para acabar de convencerme de que eres un irresponsable, dame una buena razón. Si lo considero un porqué lógico y justo quizá me plantee librarte, el lugar de darte una patada en tu escuálido culo que es lo que más me apetece ahora mismo.

- Así que escuálido¿eh?- House se regodeó unos instantes en la expresión de desconcierto de Cuddy, una ceja enarcada y los labios semiabiertos- alguien ha estado mirando donde no debía por aquí...

Cuddy lo miró seria.

- Un argumento totalmente inadecuado, pero tampoco esperada gran cosa. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

- Vaya... pero si la doctora Cuddy se ha levantado hoy de lo más graciosilla- House golpeó el suelo con su bastón- ... ése no era mi argumento. Tengo un nuevo paciente.

- ¿Sin que yo me haya enterado?- Cuddy negó extrañada.- Te diría "buen intento", pero lo cierto es que te podrías haber esforzado un poco más.

Se puso recta en su asiento y comenzó a ordenar el caos de papeles en que estaba convertida su mesa.

- Está bien, no tengo un paciente nuevo... Se trata de uno viejo.- Cuddy lo miró un segundo y le indicó con la mano que continuara- El tipo de los espasmos incontrolados.

- El señor Hamilton- lo ayudó ella.

- Ése.

Cuddy enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Quiero ir a echar un vistazo a su casa. Nada serio, ya sabes: entrar, sacar a relucir trapos sucios y demás pertenencias vergonzantes y salir por patas.

Cuddy entornó los ojos:

- ¿Y me pides permiso para eso?- soltó una risita- en serio House, estás perdiendo facultades porque: primero- levantó un dedo- nunca me pides permiso para tus saqueos matutinos y segundo- levantó otro dedo- siempre envías a Cameron, Chase o Foreman a hacerlos.

House puso cara de indignación.

- Mujer, para una vez que quiero hacer bien las cosas- exclamó con dramatismo- ¿Es que nadie puede entender a este pobre cojito?- cerró los ojos mientras se agarraba al bastón- encasillémoslo, total como no puede salir de la casilla de un salto...

- No House. Vas a pasar tu consulta... y me da igual lo histriónico que puedas llegar a ponerte.

House entreabrió un ojo para encontrarse con la expresión cortante de Cuddy.

- Me lo debes.

- Ya, ya... ¿tú no has leído que hay que hacer el bien y no mirar a quién? Espera... eso era el amor¿no? Bueno, en cualquier caso tú siempre tienes las piernas cerradas...- se levantó de la silla donde se había instalado nada más entrar en el despacho- El tipo de los espasmos te juzgará... mala pécora.

Cuddy suspiró cuando House cerró la puerta de golpe.

- Lo que hay que aguantar...

* * *

House entró en la sala de diagnósticos como una exhalación. 

Cameron, que preparaba café para todos, se giró de golpe cuando dio un portazo y Chase y Foreman dejaron las revistas de medicina que tenían entre manos.

House se quedó callado un segundo. Sabía que era hora de sacar la artillería pesada, así que tenía que crear el propicio ambiente de tensión.

- Necesito un voluntario.

Los tres médicos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

- No es para lo que estás pensando, Cameron- espetó House sonriendo malévolamente.

La joven doctora rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarra.

- No te lo tomes a mal, mujer. Con el rubito me divierto más.

Foreman y Cameron miraron a la vez a Chase, que ni se inmutó.

- A mí no me miréis.- Se cruzó de brazos e inclinó su silla hacia atrás.

- Un voluntario¿para qué?- preguntó Foreman entornando los ojos. Se veía venir alguna encerrona por parte de su jefe.

- Trabajo humanitario; salvar al americano medio de coeficiente intelectual menos seis.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos tu consulta?- preguntó elevando la voz Cameron, con el ceño fruncido.

House parpadeó un par de veces y se rascó la barbilla.

- O Cuddy tiene razón y estoy perdiendo facultades... o cada vez sois más listos...- los miró moviendo la cabeza dubitativo- nah... creo que empiezo a chochear.

Foreman negó con la cabeza y resopló cansino antes de volver a su artículo.

- Respondiendo a tu pregunta- continuó House- ¡no frunzas tanto el entrecejo, se te quedarán unas marcas de expresión horribles!

Cameron suspiró y se volvió hacia la cafetera. Ya había oído bastante.

Sólo Chase continuaba mirando a House desafiante, con los brazos cruzados y sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

- ¿Tú no vas a soltar un bufidito de nena e ignorarme como estos dos?- preguntó House un tanto sorprendido- Me decepcionas Chase, cada vez te vuelves más educado... haznos un favor a todos: deja de rezar tanto, reseca el cerebro.

Chase obvió el comentario:

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- ¡Chase!- espetó Cameron girándose de nuevo- ¡House tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones él mismo! Después de lo de Tritter más le valdría comportarse como un...

- ... como un médico sacado de Disneyworld: encantador y soporífero. Ya me han contado esa historia- interrumpió House- Pero me probé el disfraz de Goofie y no me quedaba bien.- Se giró hacia Chase y entornó los ojos:- ¿qué quieres?

Cameron dejó caer los brazos exasperada.

- Un pequeño extra este mes no me vendría mal.

- ¡Piii!- exclamó House tapándose la nariz con una mano- respuesta incorrecta. ¿Pero cómo eres tan estúpido? El salario lo determina Cuddy y no pienso pasarte dinero negro de mi sueldo.

Foreman soltó una risita y Chase miró a House confundido:

- Has preguntado "¿qué quieres?" Ahora no puedes echarte atrás.

- Porque sino ¿qué harás¿chivarte a mami?- House se acercó a la silla de Chase y se inclinó un tanto para hacerle pucheros.- ¡Gregie es malo, me ha engañado!

Se alzó de nuevo y sonrió con sorna.

- Nah... eso sería demasiado infantil, incluso para ti.

Suspiró, miró a sus tres empleados con semblante serio y decidió que necesitaba pensar unos minutos.

- Ya que no estáis por la labor... estaré en mi despacho, por si a alguno le entran remordimientos...-miró a Cameron fijamente, pero ella recrudeció la expresión molesta.

¿Dónde habría quedado aquella joven temblorosa a la que tan fácil era de engañar? En alguna de sus respuestas irreverentes, lo más probable.

- Por cierto Chase- añadió House dando golpecitos con el bastón en las patas traseras de su silla- buena demostración de tus dotes cirquenses... ¿te dejaron salir de la compañía cuando te caíste de la cuerda? Eso explicaría muchas cosas...

House dio un paso hacia su despacho y empujó adrede una de las patas de la silla hasta que Chase perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar al suelo.

- ¿Lo ves? Por eso te echaron...- murmuró negando con la cabeza- "un pequeño extra"... iluso.

Cerró la puerta de su despacho y pasó las cortinas.

* * *

- House. 

Dejó de pasarse la pelotita de una mano a otra y bajó el volumen de su I-pod. La cabeza de Cameron asomaba por la puerta esperando a ser invitada dentro. ¿Lo había conseguido¿Los remordimientos la habían convencido para pasar su consulta?

- ¿Te... te apetece una taza de café?

Negativo. Se estaba haciendo la dura esta vez.

House afirmó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Continuaba pensando en cómo librarse de una consulta que, a decir verdad, tenía que haber empezado hacía ya media hora. De hecho, le sorprendía que Cuddy no hubiera ido ya gritarle un rato. Normalmente su ronda matutina no se retrasaba tanto.

Cameron regresó con una taza de humeante café entre las manos. La dejó en la mesa, junto a House y, en lugar de marcharse, se quedó de pie con los brazos en las caderas mirando inquisitiva a House.

- Oh, mis modales...- dijo House irónico- g-r-a-c-i-a-s – pronunció en voz alta y despacio, como se habla a los extranjeros que no conocen el idioma.

- De nada.

Cameron continuaba mirando a House fijamente.

- Y yo que tenía la esperanza de que con un gracias bastara- hizo atisbo de sacar su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y chasqueó la lengua- pues no, que además quieres una propina... No se lo cuentes a Chase, se sentiría discriminado si no le pago a él también...

- House- lo interrumpió ella- ¿por qué no quieres pasar tu consulta?

- ¿Pero qué os pasa a las mujeres que siempre queréis saber los porqués de todo¿Os pregunto yo acaso por qué vais en parejas al baño? – House parpadeó y la miró curioso- eso¿Por qué vais en pareja al baño¿es para aguantaros los bolsos o es que todas las féminas escondéis una lesbiana pervertidilla adentro?

Cameron no esbozó ni media sonrisa.

- Yo voy sola al baño.

- Tú vas sola a todas partes- reprochó él. Se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- Eso...no viene a cuento.- Cameron esquivó los ojos azules de House. Tomó aire y volvió al ataque:- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque me dan miedo los pacientes¿Tú has visto el mal gusto estético que se gasta esa gente?

Cameron bufó y negó con la cabeza.

- Debí suponerlo...- se giró hacia la puerta.

Justo cuando el picaporte giraba en su mano House dijo totalmente serio:

- Porque me duele.- Aquello era cierto y había conseguido atraer de nuevo la atención de Cameron que, sin soltar el pomo de la puerta, lo miraba con firmeza.- Más de lo normal- agregó él con la cabeza gacha. Aquello ya no era tan cierto... pero es lo bueno de los dolores... cada cual es libre de exagerarlos o disimularlos a su antojo. Y House estaba demasiado asqueado de las dichosas consultas como para no jugar todas sus bazas.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a Cuddy o a Wilson?- preguntó ella acercándose de nuevo a su mesa.

- Cuddy no me cree y Wilson... últimamente no hace otra cosa que obedecer a Cuddy en todo.

- ¡Es su jefa!

- ¡Pero no su madre!

Cameron sonrió un poco por el comentario y House supo que tenía medio camino ganado: primero la haces reír, luego la haces hacer lo que quieras.

- ¿Te quedan pastillas?- el tono de Cameron no era demasiado halagüeño. Como Wilson, aunque sin estar al corriente de todos los detalles, también se había sentido defraudada al descubrir que House no había hecho más que una pantomima con las pastillas. Ella había creído que esta vez lo estaba intentado de veras...

- En casa.

Cameron lo miró sorprendida. Tritter había acabado con su "arsenal" secreto¿no? House supo enseguida qué pasaba por su mente.

- De las que Wilson me ha recetado...- la miró entornando los ojos mientras Cameron miraba al suelo. Sabía la lucha que se estaba librando en su interior¿paso su consulta o no?

Era cierto. Cameron se preguntaba si House le estaba mintiendo para conseguir lo que quería y no llegaba a creerse que hubiera salido con Vicodina de menos, pero...

- Pasaré tu consulta.

House la miró alzando las cejas pero no dejó que la risita victoriosa que amenazaba con salir de sus labios lo delatara.

- Lo haré sólo mientras vas a casa a por las pastillas.

House la miró serio. No era lo que esperaba pero... todo el mundo sabe lo mal que está el tráfico en la ciudad por las mañanas y encima con el accidente que iba a haber justo en su barrio... se pasaría la mañana en un "atasco".

- De acuerdo.

Cameron afirmó con la cabeza. Si había aceptado su oferta sin patalear esperaba poder confiar en que estuviera siendo sincero y volviera pasado un rato.

- Bien. – Cameron salió del despacho.

House la espió tras las cortinas de varillas hasta que la vio perderse por el pasillo rumbo a las consultas. Suspiró sonriendo, se colgó la mochila al hombro y cogió el casco de la moto de la mesa del fondo.

Chase y Foreman lo miraron sorprendidos cuando salió de su despacho con todas sus cosas.

- ¿No os lo ha contado? Al final resultó que ella sí pidió algo que yo podía ofrecerle...- levantó y agachó las cejas en un gesto pícaro y salió de la sala de diagnósticos.

* * *

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo cuando House llegó. Dentro, Wilson lo miró con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir nada mientras él pasaba dentro y buscaba su I-pod en la mochila como si tal cosa. 

- ¡No!- exclamó Wilson incrédulo.

- ¡Sí!

Wilson tomó aire exaltado.

- ¡No me puedo creer que vayas a irte¡Cuddy te va a matar!

- Ay...- suspiró House melodramático- si me dieran un dólar cada vez que oigo esa frase... no tendría que pasar consulta, eso seguro.

Las puertas se cerraron.

- ¿Tú no subías?

- House no puedes dejarla tirada, ella ha...

- No la dejo tirada...

Wilson se apoyó en la pared del ascensor y elevó la vista al techo.

- Cameron...- murmuró más para sí mismo que para que House lo oyera.

- Ey, yo conozco a alguien con ese nombre...

- ¿Es que esa chica no va a aprender nunca?

- Sí que aprende...- la defendió House serio- es sólo que yo le llevo años de ventaja.

Wilson miró a House enarcando una ceja:

- ¿No te habrá sacado otra cita, verdad?

- Por una cita estaría pasando mi consulta un par de meses...

- No habrás sido capaz.

- Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy... tú y tus "capacidades"...

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron.

- No. No me ha hecho falta...- House abandonó el ascensor cojeando- ... de momento.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Wilson puso los ojos en blanco pero House no pudo verlo. Caminaba hacia la salida a toda prisa. Tenía un minuto y medio exacto hasta que Wilson llegara al despacho de Cuddy, la pusiera al corriente de su "truquito" y ella bajara a buscarlo con la vena de la frente hinchada.

* * *

- ¿Que ha hecho qué? 

Cuddy se había levantado de la butaca de su escritorio y miraba a Wilson indignada.

- Ha persuadido a Cameron de alguna forma- repitió Wilson pacientemente.- Parece mentira que te sorprenda tanto.

- ¡Si no me sorprende!- espetó Cuddy.

Wilson sonrió de lado sin creerla.

- Estoy cabreada. Es diferente. ¿Y tú por qué no lo has parado?

Wilson se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

- ¿Qué querías que le robara el bastón o le pusiera la zancadilla?

- ¡¡Sí!!

Wilson alzó las cejas sorprendido.

- Seguro que de alguna forma habría acabado con el bastón incrustado en alguna parte de mi cuerpo y no es que me apetezca demasiado...

- Nenaza.

Cuddy abrió la ventana de su despacho y sacó medio cuerpo fuera buscando a House en el aparcamiento allá abajo. Sí, allí estaba, poniéndose el casco en aquel mismo instante.

- ¡¡¡House!!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas Cuddy.

Nada. O House no la oía o se hacía el sordo.

- ¡¡House!!

Wilson soltó una risa ahogada.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Deberías ser tú el que se desgallite llamándolo.

- Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y antes de que Cuddy pudiera agregar nada más, salió de su despacho sonriendo. House se había salido con la suya. Una vez más.

- ¡¡¡House!!!

Inútil, House ya estaba subido en la moto y se ajustaba el I-pod antes de arrancar.

* * *

El estridente comienzo de aquel dueto de Mick Jagger y Lenny Kravitz, _God gave me everything_, hizo que buscara el botón del volumen y lo bajara un poco. 

_You can see it in a clear blue sky  
You can see it in a woman's eyes  
You can hear it in your baby's cries  
You can hear it in your lover's sighs  
You can touch it in a grain of sand_

La moto arrancó a la primera pese al frío reinante. House se ajustó los guantes de cuero, agachó la visera del casco y salió a toda velocidad del aparcamiento del Princetown.

_God gave me everything I want  
Come on  
I'll give it all to you  
God gave me everything I want  
Come on  
I'll give it all to you_

- Sí ya, Dios...

Sonrió un segundo antes de apretar el puño y perderse entre el tráfico.

.:· FIN ·:.


End file.
